DigiworldDotNet
by FeintingFox
Summary: Three kids recieve mysterious emails inviting them to play an exclusive internet game. After getting sucked into the game they are forced to assume the roles of heroes of the game's world
1. DigiworldDotNet

DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon but I did create this story and the characters. Also know that is not a real website and if it does become one then this fanfic in no way resembles or is related to that website. Unless I make it into one but I'll tell you if I do.

_Authors note: the website in my story that they comstantly go to is called Digiworld . Net but because of a problem everytime I type it in on my story as a website, it dosnt appear after I upload the chapter. Therefore I type it in as DigiworldDotNet or put a space between digiworld, the dot, and net._

_P.S.: Review! I love them! Give compliments, criticizm, or just say hi! _**XP** I_ dont care just write one plz. Also check out my other fanfic DARKNESS BEFORE DAWN._

**Chapter 1: DigiworldDotNet**

Akari sat down in her chair and turned her computer on. Once on, she went online and started her usual routine of downloading as many free songs as she could, but this time when she went to her favorite website she found out that it was closed down. "Oh no! That's the fifth website this month that's been closed! Damn government!" She grabbed her cell phone and called her best friend, Kyoko, to tell her that another site was closed. The answering machine answered immediately so Akari hung up. She went to every single music website that she knew but all of them were closed down. "I can't believe it! Every single one is closed." She tried calling Kyoko again but there was no answer again. 'She needs to get a cell phone!' Akari thought 'Or at least something better than dial-up. If she's online then I'll just e-mail her.' Akari accessed her e-mail. 'I have an e-mail from her' She had three new e-mail messages. She checked out the e-mail that Kyoko had sent her. All that was in it was a message that said another music site had closed down. Akari didn't have to e-mail Kyoko anymore.

She checked her other e-mails. One was a notice from fanfiction saying that a new chapter was added to her favorite story and the other was from some website called DigiworldDotNet. She never heard of DigiworldDotNet before but she opened it anyways. The e-mail took her directly to the website. The website was nothing more than a list of weird names with the word Download next to them and the word ENTER at the bottom. She quickly scanned the list.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agumon-DOWNLOAD

Tapirmon-DOWNLOAD

Gabumon-DOWNLOAD

Veemon-DOWNLOAD

Biyomon-DOWNLOAD

Renamon-DOWNLOAD

Gomamon-DOWNLOAD

Terriermon-DOWNLOAD

Palmon-DOWNLOAD

Hawkmon-DOWNLOAD

Tentomon-DOWNLOAD

Kotemon-DOWNLOAD

Patamon-DOWNLOAD

Monmon-DOWNLOAD

Crabmon-DOWNLOAD

Hagurumon-DOWNLOAD

Candlemon-DOWNLOAD

Armadillomon-DOWNLOAD

Gotsumon-DOWNLOAD

Otamamon-DOWNLOAD

Syakomon-DOWNLOAD

Kunemon-DOWNLOAD

Demidevimon-DOWNLOAD

Goburimon-DOWNLOAD

Betamon-DOWNLOAD

-MORE-

ENTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari looked at the website and said, "What the hell are these things? Why would anyone want to download them? They aren't songs, are they? Maybe Kyoko knows." She opened a new window on her computer and went to her e-mail. She wrote Kyoko a message asking if she knew what is and sent it.

Kyoko seemed to have gotten the message because she immediately sent Akari a message.

Hi Akari-Chan. Its me Kyoko. I got your message just now so I wrote you back. I haven't heard of DigiworldDotNet before you wrote me, but the weirdest thing just happened. The second I had finished reading your e-mail, that website sent me an e-mail. I clicked on it and it took me directly to the site and it is exactly how you described it. Try downloading one of those things and tell me what happens.

When Akari finished reading the e-mail she went back to She thought that the downloads may be viruses so instead she just clicked enter. This brought her to a new page that had a picture of a strange monster that looked like a dinosaur with a metal skull and arm and a large metal plate on its chest. Next to the monster was a place to enter name and password and another link that said, new player. She clicked new player and it brought her to a new screen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Registration instructions for new players at Digiworld online game.

1. Download up to three digimon from the home page.

2. Enter name, phone number, E-mail address, ect…

3. Choose desired username for game

4. Enter password

5. Reenter password

6. Click register

7.Game will begin and you shall have the digimon you downloaded as partners

Name:

E-Mail:

Home Phone:

Date Of Birth:

Country:

Desired Username:

Password:

Reenter Password:

REGISTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Digimon?" Akari said as she read. She went back to her e-mail and wrote an e-mail to Kyoko

It looks like his is just an online videogame. Lets play it. Write me a message with subject, Digiworld OK or Digiworld NO. If yes, you download three of the things on the homepage, click ENTER, then click new player and register for the game. E-mail me ASAP

She sent the message and soon got her reply. Kyoko had sent a message with the subject, Digiworld OK. Akari sent Kyoko an e-mail saying that she wanted Kyoko to e-mail her when she finished registering.

Akari went back to the page on that had the downloads on it. She didn't know what they were so she chose three at random. Syakomon, Gomamon, and Crabmon.

She clicked Download next to each of those names. As she clicked on them a download window popped up for each one. Each window had a picture of an egg, the name of the digimon, a bar showing how much has loaded, and a number saying how much time left 'Till digiegg hatches' as the bar was labeled

"71 Hours and 59 Minutes … Each!" Her jaw dropped when she saw the long download time. "Screw this. I cant wait this long for a download." She tried to cancel the downloads but she couldn't stop the download. She pressed Ctrl+Alt+Delete but the downloads didn't appear on the task manager. "What the hell! How do stop it? This is gonna take up all of my computer's memory" She tried turning her computer off but it wouldn't turn off. She even unplugged it but the computer still had power and was downloading the digimon.

Akari called Kyoko on the phone and Kyoko answered it. "Hey Kyoko-Chan, I don't think that I want to do that game anymore. I started to download them but it takes three days to download." Akari said.

"The same thing with me and my computer crashed. I cant do anything on it." Kyoko replied.

"Mine too. I even unplugged it and the thing is still downloading those things. I'll call you again later if anything happens. Bye. See you tomorrow at school."

"Bye"

Akari hung up the phone and paced around the room for a bit and then tried to fix her computer. She still couldn't do anything with it so she just left it alone for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. BetaTesters

_Author's note: I'd like to give thanks to Ari Phoenix and Black Violin for helping me with the usernames the characters use in the game and Ari-chan specifically wanted me to mention that SilverRei is one of her nicknames and to give credit to her. Please Review!_

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 2: Beta-Testers**

Akari woke up early the next day for school and got dressed. She went into her bathroom to brush her hair and then grabbed her bags, got on the bus, and went to school.

Akari was 16 years old. She was 5 foot 6 and had purple hair and gray eyes. Her two best friends were a girl named Kyoko and a boy named Keisuke.

She made her way to her first period class which was English and waited for Kyoko to get there. When Kyoko entered the classroom she asked her, "Did you have any luck fixing your computer? I still couldn't do anything on mine."

"No luck." Kyoko said, "My dad fixes computers for a living and he couldn't do anything about it. It's strange. My dad even unplugged everything and took the whole computer apart and it still continued downloading." Kyoko was also 16 years old. She had dark red hair, green eyes and was 5 foot 8.

"What're you downloading?" A voice behind Akari said. They looked over to see their friend Keisuke standing behind them. He was 17 years old, had silver hair and eyes, and was 6 foot 1. "Sounds like some strange virus."

"It is." Akari said "We got e-mails inviting us to play some internet game and I tried downloading the program but it said it takes 3 days to download so I tried to cancel the download but it even continued after unplugging the power cord"

"And after taking apart my computer." Kyoko added.

"So what is this game called anyways?" Keisuke asked.

"DigiworldDotNet." Akari answered.

_BEEEEP…BEEEP………BEEEEEEP._

"What's that noise?" Akari asked.

"OH? That's my new phone. It has internet and beeps whenever I get an e-mail." Keisuke took out his phone and looked at his e-mail. A new message had come in from a site called DigiworldDotNet. "DigiworldDotNet? Isn't that the game you just mentioned Akari?" He showed the phone to Akari.

She took the phone and looked at it. Kyoko looked over Akari's shoulder at the phone and gasped. "Oh my god. That's exactly what happened to me. As soon as Akari told me about it I got an e-mail from them."

Keisuke grabbed his phone and hesitated for a moment before deciding to open the e-mail. It took him to the same web page that Akari and Kyoko had been to. He looked at the list of downloads, "Which one did you guys download?" He asked them.

"The registration page said to download three of them. I downloaded Gomamon, Syakomon, and Crabmon I think." Akari said.

"I downloaded Gabumon, Betamon and Tentomon." Kyoko said

"Hmmmmm. I'm downloading it!" Keisuke said.

"Don't!" Akari said

He scanned the list "I'm getting Tapirmon, Demidevimon, and ummm Candlemon." he said. Suddenly downloading screens for the three appeared on his phone. "Hey wait a minute! I didn't start downloading. I only said the names that I was going to download."

"Text-messaging in class again Keisuke?" Miss Hayworth, the English teacher, said with a stern look on her face. She grabbed the cell phone from him and said "I'll take this and after school you three will have detention. Maybe that'll teach you not to play during my lectures." she walked towards her desk and put the cell phone in. "You can get this back after detention."

_Hmmm… DigiworldDotNet, an exclusive computer game that seems to invite only those who hears about it from someone. Akari didn't tell it to me directly but I overheard her. Would that make the game invite me to play or does Akari need to tell it to someone about it for them to be invited. I better check my e-mail when I get home. _

During the rest of the day Akari had a strange feeling that someone was watching her and listening in on her conversations. That afternoon she, Kyoko, and Keisuke had to stay after school for 2 hours for detention. They weren't allowed to talk, read, sleep, or anything. Finally after detention, Keisuke got his phone back.

"Lets see if I have the same problem on my phone" he said as they walked home. He turned on his cell phone and was surprised to see that it wasn't downloading anything anymore. "Either Miss Heyworth stopped the download or it finished downloading." he searched the files on his cell phone to see if they were there. "Nothing. The downloads aren't here so they must have been cancelled. If you cant fix your computers maybe we can ask Miss Heyworth if she will tell us how she canceled the download.

"Sound like it might work." Akari said.

"Lets go over to my house and do a search for DigiworldDotNet on my computer." Keisuke said. They headed over to his house and went to Keisuke's room. "What the?" Keisuke looked at his computer to see that the digimon downloads were being downloaded on his computer. "It was downloading on my phone before and it jumped to my computer… how?" Keisuke was confused at seeing this.

Akari looked at the computer "51 hours left! you just started today why does ours take three days." Akari thought about something and said. "Hmmm all of our downloads end at the same time."

"_Interesting, I'm glad I hid a microphone on him. It seems that even by overhearing about isn't enough I need to get that girl to tell me the name" A boy said. He sat in a dark room listening to a set of headphones. "Whoever created that game must have a bug on Akari because he knows to e-mail whoever she tells. But apparently he doesn't know that I overheard her. That website doesn't even appear on any of my searches. This is it. This is the one. To prove myself, I must hack into this game. And find this person that created it. I must know how he hid it from everyone who doesn't receive his e-mails. But first I'll need to put cameras and bugs in these three's rooms. They must be using a different internet address from what they said. DigiworldDotNet is some kind of fake address. I'll find the real one._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Two Days Later**_

Kyoko had gotten a new cell phone yesterday and was at her computer. "2 minutes till hatching" She said into her cell phone.

"Same" Keisuke said on his phone

"Same here too." Akari said.

The three kids had decided to try the game and used cell phones to keep in contact. They waited the rest of the two minutes and then all of their downloads ended at the same time. "Okay lets go try the game" Akari said. Beep. A tone indicated that she got new mail. At the same time Keisuke and Kyoko also got e-mails. Akari opened up her e-mail at it took her to a direct link to the registration page. she entered all of her info and then thought about her game name. "hey guys have you decided on the names you are gonna use in the game." she asked over her cell phone.

Keisuke and Kyoko's e-mails took them to the same registration page. "I'm going to be BrokenAngel." Kyoko said.

"I'm going with SilverRei." Keisuke said.

Akari thought about what to use as her username and decided to go with "SnowMaiden" . After entering all of the information she hit register and the site took her to the log in page. She typed in her name and password and entered the game.

Her computer screen turned all white and let out a bright light as the game loaded. She closed her eyes to shield them from the light . Her whole body began to turn numb and she opened her eyes to see what was going on. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Her body was lifting into the air and was being sucked into her computer. She quickly shut her eyes again and when she opened them she found herself in the middle of a white room. She looked around and saw only one person in the room, sitting at a receptionist desk.

Akari was breathing hard and felt dizzy. She walked up to the woman and asked "Wh … where am I?"

The woman at the desk looked at her and said. "Welcome to the free DigiworldDotNet internet game. Please walk to the next room to continue."

"Umm… how do I exit this game?" Akari asked.

The woman just looked at her and said. "Welcome to the free DigiworldDotNet internet game. Please walk to the next room to continue."

"I …I don't want to play the game. I just want to leave."

"Welcome to the free DigiworldDotNet internet game. Please walk to the next room to continue."

Finally Akari just gave up and began walking to the next room.

"Hey Akari!" a nervous voice from behind said.

Akari turned around to see Kyoko and Keisuke walking up to her. Kyoko was a little startled but Keisuke seemed to be hyperventilating .

"What the hell happened to us?" Keisuke said.

"I don't know. After I logged on I went numb and was sucked into my computer." Akari answered.

Kyoko meanwhile was staring at the receptionist. "Something's up with this woman. All she says is 'Welcome to the free DigiworldDotNet internet game. Please walk to the next room to continue.'" she said in a mock voice.

"Lets just do that. It doesn't seem like we have any other choice in the matter." Keisuke said. He followed the two girls to the next room and in there was another woman that was identical to the first woman. Keisuke looked back into the first room to see if the other woman was still there. She was. "Huh? Twins maybe?" He said in response to the looks the girls gave him.

"Whatever. This is just plain weird." Kyoko said.

The woman in the second room was sitting at a glass display case. Akari, Keisuke, and Kyoko walked up to it and looked in. The display case was full of gadgets that looked like PDAs in different colors. "Please choose a digivice in whichever color you please." The woman said.

"Digivice? What the hell are they?" Kyoko asked the lady.

"Please choose a digivice in whichever color you please."

'This is starting to get annoying.' Keisuke thought.

"So we just choose one? Okay, I'll take the Purple one." Akari said to the woman. The woman opened the display case and handed Akari the purple PDA device. "Thank you!"

"Uhhh… I'll take the green please." Kyoko said.

"Silver… silver… I don't see a silver one here. Darn, I really wanted a silver one." Keisuke said.

"To match your hair and eyes?" Akari said jokingly.

"Yeah." Keisuke replied

" … "

" … "

"What? Is it that weird to want one that matches my hair and eyes?" Keisuke asked the girls. Neither of them answered him, feeling too embarrassed for him. "What?"

"Uhh… never mind. Forget about it. Just choose a different color." Akari told him.

"If you do not see the color you want, you may make a special request that will be here in one business day. Until then you may use a temporary digivice and then exchange it tomorrow." The woman said.

'Finally she says something different.' Keisuke thought. "Can I have a silver one."

"Your requested item will be here tomorrow. Until then please choose a temporary digivice." The woman said.

"Uhhh… Black then."

The woman handed Keisuke the black digivice and said, "Please walk to the next room to continue."

"What do these digivices do?" Keisuke asked.

"Please walk to the next room to continue."

"C'mon!" Akari said as she grabbed Keisuke's shirt collar and dragged him into the next room. They were beginning to calm down about being sucked into their computers and were starting to get excited about the game.

As they walked into the third room, they saw a third woman exactly alike the first two. "Maybe they're robots?" Keisuke said. The girls ignored him.

Unlike the other rooms they were in so far there was actually another person in the room. It was a boy who looked as if he was about collage age. He looked up at them and said, "Hi, I'm Gennai. You guys must be the beta-testers."


	3. Player's Guide Part 1

_Author's note: Hello! Feintingfox is back working on this project after over half a year of no updates. Thank's to Dark's Light who was my favorite reviewer and hopefully she notices that I've come back to the project. I also want to thank Ari Phoenix and Mewspice for their reviews of the previous chapters. As always please read and review. I love reviews whether they're flames, suggestions for making the story better, or just saying 'Good Story!' I'll take 'em! I would prefer suggestions to make it better or comments about what you like best though but its up to you, the reviewers so dont let me down_

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 3: Player's Guide Part 1**

"I hope this one doesn't say the same thing over and over again." Kyoko said as she looked at the college aged boy.

Gennai looked at her and said, "You must be talking about the NPCs. Don't worry, I'm a real person."

Kyoko looked shocked, "Finally a response."

"What did you call us?" Akari asked as she looked at him. He was over six feet tall, thin, and had short brown hair,

"Beta-Testers." Gennai responded, "I should probably introduce myself better first though. I'm Gennai and I'm the person who made it so that you could play this game."

"Its amazing so far. So realistic." Akari said.

"Well…technically it is real." Gennai said.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I should just tell you that you three will be the first people to play this game so I wanted to personally explain how to." Gennai said, "Basically this is a role-playing game. When you finish in this station, you go into the digital world and basically have fun, level your digimon up, and defeat evil digimon."

"So what are these digimon?" Kyoko asked.

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster. They're creature made of data that have special attacks, personalities, and can evolve into stronger forms. Each player gets up to three digimon to have as partners."

"So when do we get to play?" Keisuke asked

"In a few minutes. First, follow me." Gennai said as he led them to the woman who was in the room, "Hand her your digivice and she'll upload your digimon partners onto it"

"Please hand me your digivice so that I may upload your digimon partners onto it" The woman said.

"Are they going to keep doing this?" Kyoko asked

"Well normally, I wont walk the newbies through the process so the NPCs are programmed to do so." Gennai explained

"Please hand me your digivice so that I may upload…"

"SHUT UP!" Kyoko yelled as she threw her green digivice at the woman. Keisuke chuckled a bit and he and Akari handed their digivices to the woman. "Don't laugh! You must be getting annoyed by them too." Kyoko snapped at Keisuke.

The woman plugged a wire into the bottom of each digivice and the screens of each one began to glow.

"She's uploading and programming the digivice with the basic functions right now. Later in the game you can find more programs to upload onto your digivices."

"What kind?" Keisuke asked.

"Through out the game there are hidden items such as digimentals and cards that modify your digimon but in order to use these items, not only do you have to find them, you also have to purchase an application for your digivice that will allow it to use those items." Gennai explained, "Besides those, there are also maps and some others that are useful. At the start, your digivices will be uploaded with a text messaging function, phone function, low level digivolution programs, and a map of the area where you start the game at. However the phone is limited to other digivices within two miles and the digivice will only hold a maximum of ten messages so upgrading those to have a wider range and greater memory are available later on. You also have to buy programs to allow for higher evolution levels and maps of other areas."

"…That's a lot." Keisuke stated

"There are also a lot more functions than that but you'll have to discover those on your own." Gennai replied.

"Your digivices have finished programming and uploading." The woman said as Gennai explained. She unplugged the digivices and handed them back to their owners. "Please walk to the next room to continue." She added at the end.

"Come on." Gennai said as he lead the three to the next room. This room was covered in padding. The walls and floors were all padded and baby cradles were randomly placed on the floor.

"What's this room for?" Akari asked.

"This is the nursery." Gennai said. He led them to the far side of the room where another NPC woman wearing a nurse outfit was standing, "She'll explain the next part." Gennai said as he sat down and watched.

"Hello!" The woman said and smiled at the players, "I'm going to teach you how to hatch a digiegg." She said, "For now you'll only hatch one digimon but you will have a chance to hatch the others later." She pulled a white digivice out of one of her pockets and showed it to them, "Press the 'menu' button to open up the main menu." She said as she showed them how to on her digivice. The menu button opened a list on the digivice screen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Digimon

Digivolution

Items

Quests

Phone

Messaging

Map

Settings

Help

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please choose the 'Digimon' option in the main menu." The woman said as she did so on her digivice. The 'Digimon' option opened up a new screen. On each digivice's screen were three pictures of pixilated eggs with the digimon's name next to it.

"Gomamon, Crabmon, and Syakomon…" Akari read out loud off her digivice, "Those are the three that I downloaded." Keisuke and Kyoko looked at theirs which showed eggs with their digimon.

"Gabumon, Betamon, and Tentomon…" Kyoko read

"Tapirmon, Demidevimon, and Candlemon…" Keisuke also read out loud.

"Please decide which digimon you would like to hatch first." The woman said. She paused for a moment while they decided, "Now highlight the digimon you wish to hatch and select it. It will ask you if you would like to hatch. Please select yes." She explained and showed with hers. Her digivice only had a single egg on it named 'Agumon'. As she selected it, one of the nearby cradles glowed and when the glowing dissipated a pink blob was there in the cradle.

"This is Koromon." The woman said, "The names listed in your digivice are your digimon's rookie form. The hatchling digimon however will appear in in-training form. With a little training you in-training digimon with digivolve into rookie form." She said, "Please walk to the next room to continue" She finished off.

"Which digimon should we hatch first?" Kyoko asked

"It doesn't really matter since we don't know what the differences are." Keisuke answered, "I'm going with Demidevimon." He said.

"I guess I'll hatch Gomamon." Akari followed.

"Uh.. Gabumon I guess then…" Kyoko said.

Each of them selected the digimon and pressed 'Hatch'. Soon three cradles began glowing and three small digimon appeared. The first was a bluish-gray blob with floppy ears and thin red eyes. The second was an orange furry ball with red eyes, tan fur on its face, and a big gray horn on its forehead. The last was a purplish-gray seal-like creature with blue eyes, a white chest, and a flame on it's forehead.

"I'm Pagumon!" The blue blob said to Keisuke.

"I'm Tsunomon!" The horned digimon said to Kyoko.

"And I'm Pukamon!" The seal said to Akari.

Gennai smiled as the kids greeted their first partners. "Lets move on." Gennai said, getting up, "Before you hatch any more digimon, you'll have to learn a little about training these ones first. Follow me." He said as he led them to the next room.


	4. Player's Guide Part 2

_Author's note: This chapter's a bit short so sorry about that. Its just that what I'm planning to happen next is too much to fit in with this chapter so you'll have to wait a little while. (At least it didnt take me six months to update this time) The next chapter will hopefully be posted next week so please keep a watch on the story so you know when the next chapter comes out. As always please review! And thanks to my favorite reviewer, Darks Light, just because she always reviews soon after I post. (Spot for second favorite reviewer is still open so if you leave a good review, I might just pick you and tell everyone to check out your stories) Check out Darks' digimon fic s:2622501: The Kid's Generation Reign of chaos:1 . It's pretty good but doesnt get as much attention as it deserves._

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 4: Player's Guide Part 2**

"What the hell happened!?" A boy said as he stared at his TV, "I've got to replay it." He picked up his remote and hit rewind. He played the tape again and again. "What the hell?" He played the tape over one more time. It was a recording of Keisuke in his room sitting at his computer and talking on a cell phone. Keisuke went to a website and suddenly the TV screen the boy was watching turned blank. A few moments later Keisuke's room reappeared on the TV but Keisuke wasn't there anymore, "Hmm…" The boy looked closely at the TV. "Heh! He left his computer at the site!" The boy exclaimed at he got up. He quickly grabbed a jacket and ran out of his room heading for Keisuke's house.

The boy walked down the street heading to Keisuke's house, "I have got to see this game." The boy was five and a half feet tall and had wavy orange hair. He was wearing black glasses over his blue eyes, a pair or jeans, and a green turtleneck underneath his jacket. As he walked along he could feel the biting cold air but he ignored it and finally reached Keisuke's house. He rang the doorbell and waited until Keisuke's mother answered the door, "Hello Mrs. Hagase. Keisuke home?" He asked her.

"Of course Ryuzaki." Keisuke's mother answered, "He's in his room playing video games or something. You can just go upstairs and see him." She said to the boy letting him in.

The boy, Ryuzaki thanked her and headed upstairs towards Keisuke's room, 'It seems that his mother hasn't noticed that he's disappeared yet' When he reached the top of the stairs, he knocked on Keisuke's door and said, "Hey Keisuke! It's me Ryuzaki!" He opened the door slowly and saw that no one was in the room. It was completely empty but the computer monitor was on and at a site called DigiworldDotNet. Ryuzaki took a quick look out the door and then silently closed it. Before going up to the monitor he quickly went over to a bookshelf and pulled what looked like a small camera that was hidden inside a stack of magazines, "Now lets see what site he was at…" Ryuzaki said to himself, "DigiworldDotNet. Heh! This is it. Lets see what I can find on this site." He said as he started tapping on the keyboard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari, Kyoko, and Keisuke and their digimon followed Gennai from the room full of cradles into the next room. "Whoa. Sudden change in scenery." Keisuke said as he looked around the room. The new room looked like a small clearing in the middle of a forest. The floor was dirt and there were so many pine trees around the edges of the room, that he couldn't even see the walls. The only way he knew that he was still inside a building was that he could still see the ceiling.

"This is the preliminary training room." Gennai said, "It doesn't look too big but it is actually quite large." He pointed at two paths coming off of the clearing, "Follow those paths till you reach the end of the room." He said, "It's about half a mile to the end and there are random small clearings along the way. Also there are three keys hidden on the path also so in order to get into the next room, you'll have to get those keys."

"That sounds pretty easy." Akari said.

"Too easy…" Keisuke said looking around paranoid.

"So how's this training?" Kyoko asked.

"Along the path there are enemy digimon that you might have to defeat in order to continue and there are also digimon guarding the keys. They're all weak in-training level digimon though so you don't need to worry." Gennai said.

"Can you explain these levels to me?" Akari asked.

"No." Gennai said bluntly, "We don't get to that part until after your digimon evolve for the first time." He smiled and said, "Good luck! I'll be keeping an eye on you and will be on the intercom to give you tips. If you're having any problems, go to the phone function on your digivice and dial '911' to reach game administration for help." With that he walked back out the door they entered through which as soon as he went through closed behind him. "Good luck!" A voice from an intercom overhead said.

"So which way should we go?" Keisuke asked.

"I think we should split up." Kyoko said.

"I see… that way we each look for one of the keys and then meet up at the end…" Akari said.

"Sounds perfect! Lets go!" Tsunomon said to Kyoko.

"Wha…!?" Kyoko said, surprised to see the furry, horned ball talk.

"What's wrong?" Tsunomon asked.

"N..nothing…" Kyoko replied, "I didn't think you things understood what we were saying and could respond."

"Of course we understand!" The seal-like Pukamon said, "We would be pretty boring partners if we couldn't."

"It's amazing the kind of advanced A.I. they have these days." Keisuke said as he examined his own digimon, Pagumon, up close, "The graphics are amazing too. You can't see any pixels and you can even see the sweat on its forehead."

"That's because it's hot moron!" Pagumon growled at Keisuke, "Now get out of my face!"

Keisuke backed off a little, "Gennai was right. These guys do have interesting personalities."

"Lets just start moving. The last room had A.C. and hopefully the next room will too." Pagumon said, "You better not get me killed either!" He added.

"You got a scary partner." Akari said to Keisuke, "Are you mean too Pukamon?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Pukamon said with a smile, "Now lets get moving! I cant wait to digivolve for the first time!" He said as he grabbed Akari's hand with his flippers and tried pulling her towards one of the paths.

"Okay then." Kyoko said, "Me and Akari will start off this way," She said pointing at the left path, "And Keisuke can take his partner on the other path."

"sigh Fine then." Keisuke said, "Come on you little blob!" He said to Pagumon who followed him down the right path.

Akari, Kyoko, Pukamon, and Tsunomon all went down the left path.


	5. Player's Guide Part 3

_Author's note: Hello! Feintingfox here with a new chappie I actually have had this chapter finished for about a week but with spring break and laziness I just never got around to posting it until now. Please read and review. As always Kudos to Darks Light for being my favorite reviewer. Second favorite reviewer is still open so if you play to my ego... well... I prefer concrit reviews that give suggestions and constructive criticism to just saying 'Good story! update soon!'. But hey! I'll take any and all reviews happily (Xcept trolls). If I like your review enough I'll make you my second favorite reviewer and I'll promote your stories. _

_OH! Look forward to the first battle in this chapter!_

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 5: Player's Guide Part 3**

Keisuke and Pagumon had been walking down their path for about a quarter of a mile but they hadn't come across a single digimon so far, "Keep an eye out for the key, Pagumon." Keisuke ordered.

"Shut up!" Pagumon said, "What do you think I've been doing this whole time? All that I can see are trees."

Keisuke sighed and said, "Lets take a break." As he sat down on a rock.

"What!? You're tired all ready!? We've only been walking for a few minutes!!!" Pagumon yelled at Keisuke.

"Yeah but it's hot and I'm not exactly the type of person to be bursting with stamina." Keisuke complained.

"You look fit to me." Pagumon grumbled, "You're just being lazy! Get up! The faster you move, the sooner we'll get to an air conditioned room!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!!!! If you were planning on being lazy, you shouldn't have started playing this game!"

"How was I supposed to know the game would be like this? I thought it was just going to be a regular game." Keisuke said standing back up, "I thought I would be sitting at my computer desk with a keyboard and a joystick"

"You thought wrong apparently!" Pagumon said, "Now lets get go.. Agh!!!" As Pagumon was talking, A Tsunomon suddenly snuck up and head butted him between the eyes. "Damn it!"

"Wha… Kyoko!? Why're you attacking us!?" Keisuke asked looking around. He didn't see Kyoko anywhere.

"What're you!? An Idiot? This isn't the same Tsunomon! Now give an order so I can attack!" Pagumon yelled as the Tsunomon prepared another attack.

"How do I give the order?" Keisuke asked.

"Go to the 'Digimon' option on your digivice! It'll list my special attacks then all you have to do is yell out the name so that I can use the attack!" Pagumon said, as he avoided the Tsunomon's head butts.

Keisuke followed Pagumon's instructions. The only attack listed was 'Poison Bubbles'. "P…POISON BUBBLES!" Keisuke yelled.

A stream of purple soap bubbles came out of Pagumon's mouth and hit the Tsunomon. As they hit Tsunomon, he burst into a cloud of white pixels. Keisuke watched as the white pixels were absorbed by Pagumon. "What just happened?" He asked Pagumon.

"I just absorbed his Data." Pagumon said, "The more Data I absorb, the stronger I become."

"OH!" Keisuke said, "I get it! It's this game's version of experience points. How much more Data do you need to evolve?" He asked.

"How should I know? Lets just keep fighting more digimon and when I have enough, then I'll evolve." Pagumon answered.

"RIGHT!" Keisuke yelled, "All this excitement has gotten me pumped! Lets go find more digimon to fight." He ran full speed down the path looking for another digimon and the key. Pagumon watched and laughed when Keisuke tripped without getting even twenty feet away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ACID BUBBLES!" Kyoko commanded.

"AIR BUBBLES!" Akari commanded.

Tsunomon and Pukamon both shot streams of bubbles out of their mouth at a green plant-like digimon, Tanemon. The attacks hit the digimon causing it to burst into a cloud of pixels.

"Good job Pukamon!" Akari said as she patted her partner on the back. Akari, Kyoko and their Digimon had been walking down their path and already encountered three digimon by the time they were halfway. Now they had noticed a tiki statue a bit away from the path and had gone over to it to see if the key way there. "You see anything Kyoko?" Akari asked.

"Nope. Nothing." Kyoko replied after looking the tiki statue over.

"Aww… I guess we should get back to the path then and keep going."

"Nothing here at all." Kyoko said again, "Except this thing."

Akari looked at what Kyoko had in her hand and became angry, "Hey! You tricked me!"

"But hey! We found a key!" Kyoko said. In her hand was what looked like a large wooden dungeon key, "Two more and we can advance!"

"Right! Lets find the next key!" Akari said becoming happy again

"Not so fast!" A voice said. Akari and Kyoko had just begun to return towards the path when they heard the voice. They turned around to find a Pagumon like the one Keisuke had standing on top of the tiki statue. "I'm that key's guardian and if you want to take it, you'll have to defeat me first!"

"Fine then! We'll take you on!" Kyoko's Tsunomon said.

"That's right!" Kyoko agreed, "ACID BUBBLES!" She commanded. A stream of bright green bubbles shot out of Tsunomon's mouth at Pagumon. The bubbles hit Pagumon and Pagumon burst into a cloud of white pixels. "HA! Weakling! Lets go Akari!" Kyoko said. The two of them turned away and resumed heading back towards the path. Neither of them noticed, however, that Tsunomon didn't absorb Pagumon's data.

"Don't think you've won just yet!" Pagumon's voice said. Akari and Kyoko turned around surprised and saw that the cloud of Pagumon's data was reforming together, "DIGIVOLUTION!!!" Pagumon's voice yelled. In front of the two girls, Pagumon's data had reformed into a large yellow frogish digimon with claws, spines, and orange fur on it's back. "Hah! Now I'm Gizamon! There's no way you puny digimon can defeat a rookie level!" The new form of Pagumon said.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Akari said.

"Pagumon just digivolved into Gizamon!" Pukamon answered, "If we're going to have a chance to beat him, we'll have to digivolve too!"

"How do we do that?" Akari asked.

"Open the menu on your digivice and choose the digivolution menu. There you should see my name and it will tell you if I have enough experience to digivolve or not. If I do, there will be an option to digivolve me there." Pukamon said.

Akari followed Pukamon's instructions but at the digivolution menu, it said he wasn't ready to digivolve. "This isn't good! You cant digivolve yet!"

"Don't worry! We can!" Kyoko said looking at her digivice. She pushed a button and yelled, "DIGIVOLVE!"

"DIGIVOLUTION" Tsunomon yelled as he began changing. He began morphing and changing and when he finished, he had turned into a lizard-like creature that stood on two legs, had a horn and a wolf's fur on it's back and face.

"Lookin good Tsunomon." Kyoko exclaimed, "Now fight!"

"I'm not Tsunomon anymore. I'm Gabumon now. Give an order!" Kyoko's newly digivolved digimon said.

"ACID BUBBLES!" Kyoko yelled.

"… I don't have that attack in this form!" Gabumon said, "Look up my new att..ACK!" He yelled as Gizamon had jumped up and tried to kick him.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Kyoko said as she looked up Gabumon's attacks, 'OH! This one sounds good!' She thought as she picked an attack from the list.


	6. Player's Guide Part 4

_Author's note: Been a while since I posted and this chapter isnt too long so sorry. I've been busy with other things. One of those things might interest you readers though. I've started an RP based on this story and It is located right here at Fanfiction's forums. It is based ten years after this story so if you want to gain a little insight into this story but dont want to wait for me to post chapters you might want to consider joining the game. I dont run the forum that the game is in though so dont bother looking in my profile for it. If you're interested in joining PM me or ask for the link in a review. You dont need any experience in roleplaying and some of the people already playing my game are pretty good so they wont mind helping any newbies out._

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 6: Player's Guide Part 4**

'This one sounds good.' Kyoko thought as she looked over Gabumon's new list of attacks, "BLUE BLASTER!" She yelled. As she did, what looked like a bolt of blue lightning shot out of Gabumon's mouth aimed at Gizamon. Gizamon was barely able to jump out of the way and the attack shot past him and exploded when it hit a tree.

"Darn! So close!" Gabumon said.

"Let's try again! BLUE BLASTER!" Kyoko shouted. This time the shot was perfect and hit Gizamon square in the face. "Yes!" Kyoko cheered and she high-fived Gabumon as Gizamon burst into data. This time she made sure to pay attention to her partner absorbing the enemy data.

"Hey Akari! You should check if I can digivolve now." Pukamon suggested.

"Eh? But we didn't do any of the fighting." Akari said

"It doesn't matter. As long as we're in the same party, we get a share of the experience from any of the party's kills." Pukamon informed her.

"Okay… lets see…" Akari said to herself as she check her digivice, "OH YES! You can digivolve!" She cheered.

"Then let's do it!"

"Right!" Akari nodded in agreement, "DIGIVOLVE!"

Pukamon's body began changing as soon as Akari said digivolve, "DIGIVOLUTION!" He transformed from a purplish seal into a white seal that was only a bit larger. His white furry body still had several purple markings on it though and running along his head and neck was a red Mohawk, "I'm Gomamon now. Congrats!" Pukamon's new form said.

"This is great Akari! Now we both have second level digimon." Kyoko said to Akari

"Actually we don't go by numbered levels." Gabumon corrected

"That's right. This form is called Rookie level. Then the next digivolution is Champion level followed by Ultimate and then Mega." Gomamon followed.

"Oh that's right." Akari said as she realized something, "The woman from earlier called your last form in-training and said you would digivolve to rookie form. And the Gizamon had called himself a rookie form also."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuzaki had snuck his way into Keisuke's room and was now checking out the website Keisuke left it on, DigiworldDotNet. "This is perfect." Ryuzaki said to himself, "His username and password are still there. Lets see what happens if I do this…" He said as he clicked the login button.

**EAGH EAGH EAGH! **An alarm sound started blasting out of the computer's speakers, "WH-WHAT THE HELL!?" Ryuzaki had to yell to hear his voice over the alarm. As he looked at the monitor, the words **SECURITY BREACH** flashed on and off the screen. "SHIT! KEISUKE'S MOM IS DEFINITELY GOING TO COME UP HERE WHEN SHE HEARS THIS!" He hadn't realized it but as the words security breach flashed on and off the screen, his body started becoming pixilized.

Ryuzaki cupped his hands over his ears to block out the noise. It was then that he noticed his pixilated body which was beginning to break up, "WHAT THE HELL!? THIS ISNT WHAT HAPPENED TO KEISUKE!" He yelled. Just as he finished, his body burst into small white pixels which were absorbed into Keisuke's computer monitor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owww…" Keisuke said to himself. When he had tripped, his elbow hit a rock and now it was all scraped up and bleeding, "What kind of game is this?"

"Quit complaining!" Pagumon ordered

"But normally you don't actually feel pain in a game." Keisuke said

"I already told you this isn't a normal game. Now suck it up crybaby."

"Right… Lets just find those keys." Keisuke just wanted to drop the topic as fast as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After over half an hour of running around in the preliminary training room, Keisuke finally reached the end. At the far end of the room where the paths ended was a rocky cliff. There wasn't a door in sight but the cliff didn't look like it reached all the way to the ceiling which had become progressively higher throughout the room. It became so high in fact that there was enough room for this forty somewhat foot tall cliff. "The exit must be somewhere up there. C'mon Demidevimon!" He said as he started to climb. Following Keisuke was a evil-looking bat-like digimon that was holding a brass key in it's talon like legs. After making his way through the training room, Him and Pagumon had come across seven in-training level digimon and two rookie level. All that experience from those battles was more than enough for Pagumon to digivolve into his own rookie form, Demidevimon.

When Keisuke finally reached the top of the cliff, there was about fifteen feet between the edge of the cliff and the back wall. He could see that that whole wall was painted to look like the sky and if there was a door to the next room on that wall, it blended in perfectly. Keisuke sat down on the edge of the cliff and looked down at the forest below. He could see Akari, Kyoko, and their digimon not too far from the end, "I hope they found both of the other keys" He said to Demidevimon.


	7. Outlaw Part 1

_Author's note: Feintingfox here once again with a new chapter. I'm still looking for more players for my RP based on this story so if you're intersted ask about it. PM me or ask in a review. As always I love reviews so even if you dont want to join the RP, dont like the story, or dont know how to do concrit please leave a review anyways._

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 7: Outlaw Part 1**

"HEY! OUTTA MY WAY!" A voice yelled.

Ryuzaki slowly opened his eyes, "What a freaky dream…" He said to himself.

"MOVE!" A voice demanded

"What?…" Ryuzaki asked as he turned to look at whoever was yelling, "WHAT THE!?" What he saw before him snapped him awake.

"Wait you're a human aren't you!? You damn humans!" Before Ryuzaki was a lion cub. A TALKING lion cub with a patch of red hair on it's head and a gold choker collar.

"WH- What the hell are you!?" Ryuzaki yelled as he scrambled to his feet and started backing away from the lion.

The lion looked at Ryuzaki curiously for a moment, "You don't know that I'm a digimon?" It asked.

"A what?" Ryuzaki was still slowly backing away.

"I see… If that's the case then you must not be one of THOSE humans." The lion said. He paused again thinking about something and then said, "You're coming with me. I don't trust you yet."

"Hell no!" Ryuzaki said. He was preparing himself to run at the right moment to get away from this freaky lion.

"WHAT!?" The lion roared as he approached Ryuzaki with killer eyes, "You have two options here. I could kill you here and now or you could come with me and help me rescue my friends who were kidnapped and brainwashed by the other humans."

Ryuzaki wanted to keep backing away but walked back into a wall. He was cornered by the lion, "Okay okay! I'll help you." He had given up any hope of escaping.

"Good. Then follow me." The lion said as he turned and walked down the road. Ryuzaki hadn't noticed earlier but now that the lion wasn't threatening him anymore he noticed that he was in the middle of a ruined city. Most of the buildings around him were only a story or two tall and the one's that might have been taller were broken and crumbled and all of the buildings had a light layer of ivy growing on them.

"Hey… uh… lion…" Ryuzaki started.

"The name's Leormon." The lion said

"Right… Leormon… so where are we?" Ryuzaki asked.

"We're on the outskirts of a human brainwashing and training facility. We have to be careful because those bastards have turned the digimon they brainwashed against us and come out every now and then to massacre as many of us as they can." Leormon answered.

"There are more of you things?" Ryuzaki asked Leormon.

"Of course there are. This is the digimon's home world, Digiworld." Leormon said.

'Digiworld!?' Ryuzaki thought, 'Is this that internet game Keisuke and his friends were going to play… that means I was sucked into Keisuke's computer also… W$!&' Ryuzaki was clutching his head and if he could, would have smacked it against something, "What the hell was I thinking following Keisuke here!?" He shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" Leormon asked

"Uhh… nothing." Ryuzaki lied as he tried to calm himself down, "So what exactly are we going to do again?" He asked.

"We're going to break into the facility and free and many digimon as we can." Leormon replied, "It'll be hard though. I know that there are at least four humans that are fighting with digimon. Each of them use three digimon and they're pretty strong."

"Are we going to have to fight them?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I hope not. I wouldn't stand a chance against a single one of them." Leormon said, "So you better be silent and not attract attention!" He commanded.

"Right…" Ryuzaki said. After being with Leormon for the last few minutes, the threats were beginning to lose their effect and Ryuzaki wasn't as afraid of Leormon anymore. After walking for a few minutes around the city the two of them reached a barbed wire fence that surrounded a pretty large building that seemed to be well maintained unlike the rest of the city.

"This is the place. Be quiet." Leormon commanded, "Last time I tried coming here, there was a guard and I almost didn't make it away alive."

Ryuzaki and Leormon glanced around searching for a sign of a guard and sure enough there was one. It was a human that seemed from their distance to be a teenage boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so damn boring…" The boy standing guard said to himself. He was about seventeen years old and dressed like a yakuza punk. He had green eyes and a brown flat top, "Why the hell does Gennai need guards here? He's only training the newbs." He said. He leaned against the side of the building and looked around. "Damn! I'm so tired of this! I didn't join this game just to guard some building." The boy pulled a PDA out of his pocked and smirked as he looked at it, "Guess I'll just abandon post and have some fun." He said as he walked away from the building towards one of the gates in the fence. Leormon hadn't noticed but Ryuzaki could have sworn that the boy glanced his way before he left.

"Okay let's go now!" Leormon said as he used his claws to slash a hole in the fence. Ryuzaki shook the feeling he had off and followed Leormon.

"So where are we going from here?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" A voice behind Ryuzaki asked. A chill shot down Ryuzaki's spine as he turned around and came face to face with the boy that was standing guard, "Players are supposed to use the front entrance." The boy said, "Stop sneaking around here."

'It's one of THOSE humans!' Leormon thought. He began growling at the guard.

"Hey stop messing around Leormon!" Ryuzaki said as he slapped the back of Leormon's head to shut him up. Ryuzaki feigned a smile and said, "I'm sorry, we got lost and didn't feel like walking around the fence to get inside. We'll go around to the front now." Ryuzaki paused and looked left and then right, "Uhh… which way is the entrance again?"

"I'll show you the way but before that how 'bout we have a fight." The boy said, "For fun."

Ryuzaki glanced at Leormon who shook his head, "We'll pass for now. Maybe next time."

"Come on. Just a quick fight. We'll go one on one only." The boy insisted.

"You know what, we'll just find the entrance ourselves." Ryuzaki said as he turned and led Leormon around the building. "I think he may be on to us." Ryuzaki whispered as they walked.

"AGUMON!" The other boy suddenly shouted. More chills shot down Ryuzaki's spine as he turned to see a yellow dinosaur just slightly smaller than him, "DIGIVOLVE!" As the boy yelled the dinosaur that appeared began growing and changing.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Ryuzaki yelled at Leormon.

"Digivolution." Leormon answered.

In front of the two of them was a twenty foot tall dinosaur that looked sort of like an Allosaurus. It's orange body was covered in blue stripes and had spikes on the shoulders. On top of it's head was a tough looking brown helmet with red stripes and horns coming out of both sides and on the nose.

Ryuzaki was barely able to pull his eyes away from the monster but once he did, he noticed that the boy who summoned it had the PDA in his hands again, "You didn't really think you could fool me did you?" The boy asked Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki was too scared out of his mind to answer, "There are only six players with free access around the Digiworld and I know them all. Nine once you count the newbs but they haven't finished training inside yet." The boy smirked and then said, "If only you waited another hour or two you might have gone unnoticed since I haven't met the newbs yet."

"You're training more humans!?" Leormon shouted out.

"Yes we are." the boy said clearly to mock Leormon.

"BASTARDS!" Leormon shouted as he charged at the large dinosaur. He lunged at it and bit into the dinosaur's forearm. The dinosaur didn't even seem to notice Leormon.

"The name's Bravo!" The boy said, "General Bravo." He brought his PDA close to his face and spoke into it, "Geogreymon! Fight however you want, just take care of these two!" Just then his dinosaur, Geogreymon, looked down and stared at Ryuzaki and Leormon and then let out a deafening roar and shook Leormon off his arm.

"Let's get the hell out of here before I piss my pants!" Ryuzaki yelled as he grabbed onto Leormon and tried running away but Leormon was struggling too much. All Leormon wanted was to attack General Bravo and his Geogreymon. Leormon almost broke out of Ryuzaki's grip when suddenly Geogreymon's massive tail came swinging into the two of them so fast and so hard that it sent them both flying into the side of the building and knocked the wind out of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki felt like he was about to lose consciousness when he began feeling a warmth on his body that snapped him out of it. He turned his head and saw the Geogreymon only meters away looking at him with it's mouth open. The Geogreymon let out another roar and Ryuzaki could see that in it's mouth a fireball was forming, "Holy crap!"

"MEGA BURST!" The Geogreymon yelled at an incredible beam of flames shot from his mouth at Ryuzaki and Leormon.


	8. Outlaw Part 2

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 8: Outlaw Part 2**

"MEGA BURST!" The Geogreymon yelled as an incredible beam of flames shot from his mouth at Ryuzaki and Leormon. The blast was so powerful that the wall Ryuzaki and Leormon were against crumbled on top of whatever was left of them.

"That might have been overdoing it." General Bravo said to himself, "Oh well." He scrolled through his PDA's options. It was the same kind that Akari, Kyoko, and Keisuke had gotten. A digivice except his was a metallic red color. "DEDIGIVOLVE!" He said as he pushed a button on his digivice to dedigivolve his digimon. Geogreymon returned to his previous small yellow dinosaur form. "Come on Agumon. We need to report this to the administrators and have someone repair the damage." Bravo said as he walked away from the scene with the yellow digimon following him.

After a few minutes of silence Leormon started talking, "That sure was a close one." He said as he pushed a chunk of the wall off himself and climbed out of the rubble, "You okay human?" He asked.

"Get this rock off me!" Ryuzaki yelled weakly. Leormon went over to where he heard Ryuzaki's voice and started pushing rocks away until he found the back of Ryuzaki's jacket which was burnt like charcoal. "Finally!" Ryuzaki said as he pulled himself to his feet. At the last moment he was able to cover his body with his jacket and then the wall had collapsed just before the flame burned a hole through the jacket. As soon as he was on his feet, Ryuzaki pulled off his jacket and threw it on the ground. It was still smoking and hot.

"You okay human?" Leormon asked again.

"The name's Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki answered, "And yes I think I'm fine. Nothing worse than first degree burns… probably." He rubbed his hand on his back and winced in pain. There were no major burns though, "Let's get the hell out of here before that guy, Bravo figures out that he didn't kill us." Ryuzaki suggested.

"No! We aren't leaving until I free at least one of their prisoners!" Leormon yelled

"SHHHH! Okay then lets get in, free someone and then get out!" Ryuzaki said in a hushed tone. He was worrying that someone might have heard Leormon's yelling, "So how are planning to get in there?" He asked.

Leormon took a look around and then grinned when he looked at the damaged wall, "We start moving this rubble and see if we can get in through this hole." He said. Ryuzaki sighed in agreement. He wasn't thrilled at the idea but figured that if he protested Leormon would turn against him.

The two of them began moving rocks and after a few minutes found a hole they could go through to get inside. "Good. Let's get in there and find your friends." Ryuzaki said. The two rushed in and found themselves in a large white room. The entire room was empty except for one side where there was a reception desk and a door. "Shit! Someone's over there!" Ryuzaki whispered to Leormon. The woman sitting at the desk didn't seem to notice them enter or sneak back out of sight.

"Another human. Disgusting!" Leormon said.

"Quiet! Something is strange. We walked right in front of her and she didn't notice us."

"Humans are stupid. That's why." Leormon snarled at Ryuzaki.

"Whatever… but this is strange…" Ryuzaki paused for a while and then said, "Follow my lead." Then he did something Leormon wasn't expecting. He walked straight into the lobby, "Come on!" He whispered. Leormon cautiously followed him and noticed that the woman still didn't notice them.

"Something is wrong with her." Leormon said as they walked right up to her and were standing at the reception desk.

The woman at the desk suddenly looked at them and said. "Welcome to the free DigiworldDotNet internet game. Please walk to the next room to continue."

Leormon was more confused than Ryuzaki, "Internet game?"

Something flashed in Ryuzaki's head when he heard the woman say this, "Wait a minute! This is that game that I followed Keisuke into."

"So you were trying to join these people?" Leormon suddenly turned on him and began growling at Ryuzaki, "You wanted to help them destroy our world!"

"Shut up!" Ryuzaki said trying to ignore Leormon, "Keisuke and his friends were going to play a game online that I never heard of before and when they started the game up they suddenly disappeared entirely from our world."

"Which means?"

"And I decided that I was going to hack into this game because it was so strange so I could find the guy who created this thing and find out how he made this game."

"HEY!" Leormon yelled to get Keisuke's attention, "This isn't a game! This is real! Those humans came here to destroy our world and enslave us. Stop treating it like it is some kind of pretend world!"

Ryuzaki looked at Leormon for a moment wondering if this was part of the game or if the lion was telling the truth but then decided it didn't matter because something else was entering his mind. Back when the Geogreymon tried to fry him he actually felt the heat and his back was actually burned. In a normal game things like that couldn't happen, "I think I believe you." Ryuzaki said, "There is no way you could possibly get burned and feel pain in a video game no matter how real it seemed. But if that is true than I still want to find the person who made it possible to come to this world and find out how he did it." Ryuzaki noticed Leormon staring and then added, "And give him a punch in the face."

"Great that you really want to help now." Leormon said, "That bastard is somewhere in this building."

"And if all that other stuff you said was true then that bastard is tricking my classmates into destroying your world. I remember what that General Bravo guy said about training some newbs in here. If it is Keisuke and his friends try not to kill them because they don't realize what they're doing." Ryuzaki said to Leormon.

"Fine but if we see that Bravo guy I wont hold back against him. He clearly knew that you weren't a player and tried to kill us. I don't think he is ignorant like your friends." Leormon responded.

"Right. Let's go find them." Ryuzaki and Leormon walked past the woman at the desk and went to the next room. This room was the same as the last and there was only one woman here who looked exactly like the woman in the last room. Ryuzaki and Leormon were just going to walk past her when Ryuzaki noticed something. The woman was sitting at a display case full of PDAs like the one General Bravo had, "Hey wait up Leormon!" Ryuzaki said pointing out the display case, "Those are the same things that that Bravo guy had. If we took one of those it could be useful."

"Please choose a digivice in whichever color you please." The woman at the display case said.

"They're just going to give us one?" Leormon asked, "Why would they do that?"

Ryuzaki took a look at the devices and said, "I don't think these women are real humans. They could just be programmed to say this to anyone who comes here. It's good for us though." He found a digivice that suited his liking and said to the woman, "I like this one right here." He was pointing at a black PDA that had several orange stripes that reminded Ryuzaki of a tiger.

The woman handed Ryuzaki the device that he had pointed to, "Please walk to the next room to continue." She said as Ryuzaki took it.

"She called this a digivice right?" Ryuzaki asked Leormon

"That's what she said." Leormon replied.

"Can I have that blue one also?" Ryuzaki asked the woman.

"Only one digivice per player. Please walk to the next room to continue." The woman answered.

"This will definitely be useful." Ryuzaki said to Leormon as they walked to the next room. The next room was exactly like the last two, empty with a single woman identical to the last and a door to the next room.

"We're getting nowhere here! Let's just ignore all these humans and hurry through these rooms." Leormon said impatiently.

"Just calm down Leormon" Ryuzaki said, "There might be some useful info from these people."

They walked up to the next woman who said, "Please hand me your digivice so that I may upload your digimon partners onto it"

"Hey wait a minute." Leormon shouted. He was getting excited, "She's going to give us some of the digimon they kidnapped?"

"Looks like it." Ryuzaki said as he handed the woman the digivice the last woman gave him, "I guess we just saved some of your friends like you wanted.

The woman took Ryuzaki's digivice, pulled out a cord and plugged it into the digivice. Suddenly a loud alarm started sounding and on a loudspeaker they could hear someone shouting "SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!"

Shock crept onto Ryuzaki's face, "Oh crap. This is the same thing that happened when I tried to follow Keisuke into the game."

"We gotta run!" Leormon shouted over the alarm.

"You're right!" Ryuzaki answered. He snatched the digivice away from the woman and the two of then rushed into the next room and this time found themselves in the middle of a forest, "Where the hell are we now?"

"Don't just stand there!" Leormon shouted, "We either hide or keep moving!"

Ryuzaki thought for a second and then shouted, "If we hide, they'll find us eventually. We gotta make our way through here!" The two of them hurried down one of the paths that they saw going through the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari and Kyoko had reached the end of the room and looked up at the base of the cliff to see Keisuke waving down from above, "You guys find those other two keys?" He shouted.

"Yeah we did!" Akari shouted back happily. She and Kyoko both held up similar wooden keys.

"Did you find the third?" Kyoko called to Keisuke

"Of course!" Keisuke answered, "Now come on up here and lets find where they go!"

Akari, Kyoko and their digimon hurried up to the top of the cliff where Keisuke and Demidevimon were. "So where do these keys go?" Kyoko asked when they got up there.

"I have no idea. The back wall is painted to look like the sky so I can't find the keyholes." Keisuke answered.

"We'll just have to search till we find them!" Akari said.

The six of them all began searching the wall closely for any sign of a keyhole. After several long minutes Kyoko called out, "I found it!" The others rushed to where she was. "Right here." She said as she pointed at three small holes in the wall.

"Let's put the keys in." Akari said. The three of them each put in one of the keys into the holes. After they did the entire wall began glowing and then vanished leaving an open room behind it.

The room was white like all the previous rooms they had been in and once again they saw Gennai. This time he seemed to be talking to some punk teenager, "… don't have to worry about it though. Agumon took care of them." The boy was saying to Gennai

"Who's he?" Akari asked Gennai as they walked up to him.

"Oh. This is one of my game moderators." Gennai answered. He sounded a bit nervous and was hoping that they didn't overhear him talking with the boy, "I'll have to introduce you to them sometime but this is General Bravo. The others are General Alpha, General Charlie and then there is Scarecrow and Itachi."

"I thought you said we were the first people to play this game?" Kyoko said

"You are the first players." Gennai answered, "The moderators aren't players in the way you are. The three Generals are for player relations and taking care of people who break the rules and try to hack the system. Scarecrow and Itachi are special moderators but I wont get into their purpose yet. On to more important things now." Gennai said, "The next part of your introduction is-"

Suddenly in the middle of Gennai's talk an alarm sounded and a voice on the loudspeakers shouted "SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!"

"Wh-What's going on!?" Akari shouted nervously over the noise.

"Um… This is one of our regular game events!" Gennai shouted while trying to make something up on the spur of the moment, "We have some wild digimon randomly attack player populated areas. The players are then supposed to defend whatever is being attacked."

The punk boy, General Bravo, looked at Gennai and followed him up, "And other times we even have employees attack with digimon as rouge digimon trainers. Just so you know and don't have to hesitate to fight other humans." He said then turned to Gennai and then added, "How 'bout we let these newbies take care of this one?"

"I guess that's alright." Gennai responded although he seemed to be annoyed at Bravo's suggestions.

"Great." Bravo said as he pulled out his metallic red digivice, "From my digivice it seems that the attackers triggered the alarm in front of the preliminary training room."

"You know, I think it would be best actually to send these guys on and then have you herd the intruders to us." Gennai said. "Follow me kids. I'll take you on to the next room."

Akari shrugged and said, "We might as well." She, Kyoko, Keisuke and their digimon followed Gennai out of the room. As they left Gennai gave Bravo a dirty look that no one but Bravo saw.


	9. Outlaw Part 3

_Author's note: After so long, I've finally felt like doing another chapter. The occasion? My RP in the forums based on this fanfic is going great and we're at a place where we can add new players. If you're interested in joining, PM me. Please leave a review too! Concrit welcome but if you just want to say 'Great story' go ahead and do that._

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 9: Outlaw Part 3**

Ryuzaki and Leormon rushed down the forest path as fast as they could. "HOT TACKLE!" A voice shouted from off the path. Before Ryuzaki could react something hit his back and started burning it even more than it already was.

"AAGGGHHH!" Ryuzaki screamed. He immediately hit the floor and began rolling around to put out the flame on his back.

"STOP!" Leormon shouted as he bit Ryuzaki to stop him, "You're hurting him!"

Ryuzaki stopped rolling around and whatever was on his back came off. He turned around to see what it was and saw a flame the size of a football hovering off the ground, "Wh-What is that!?" Ryuzaki asked Leormon.

"It's a DemiMeramon" Leormon answered, "They probably brainwashed him also."

Ryuzaki stared at the flame. It had two big blue eyes that stared back at him. He was expecting DemiMeramon to attack him again but the flame just stared at him, "Let's forget about it for now. We need to keep moving."

"NO!" Leormon shouted at him, "We need to fix him first! I told you that we're here to free these digimon."

Ryuzaki anxiously looked around than said, "Fine. Do what you have to do then lets get out of here."

Leormon paused for a while before saying, "…I don't know how to un-brainwash them."

"What were you expecting to do here then!?" Ryuzaki yelled at Leormon. He couldn't believe that he was threatened into putting his life on the line to do something they didn't even know how to do.

"At least I'm trying to do something to free them!" Leormon refuted.

"Too bad it's all in vain." Another voice added. Ryuzaki turned to see a familiar pair of emerald colored eyes, "So what's the little intruder doing here?" General Bravo asked, "I thought Geogreymon killed you. Lets see if Veemon can do any better. VEEMON!" A moment later there was a small blue dragon with a white belly, a small horn on it's nose, and a yellow V mark on it's forehead next to him, "DIGIVOLVE!" Veemon then began changing like Bravo's last digimon did but into something different. The new form was a large blue dragon, as big as Geogreymon had been. It had horns like Geogreymon did but it's horns stuck straight back from the back of it's head instead of out to the side and it didn't have the brown helmet Geogreymon did. Nevertheless, this digimon looked just as ferocious as Bravo's last did.

"Digivolution again…" Ryuzaki said to himself wishing Leormon would digivolve too. "Let's get the hell out of here Leormon!"

"Not yet! We're fighting!" Leormon growled seeing after the DemiMeramon be crushed into data under the dragon's foot.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" Ryuzaki yelled at Leormon, "I'm through with your crap! Stay if you want but I'm getting the hell out of here!" He was about to break into a run away from General Bravo when his path was blocked by another familiar face.

Geogreymon gave a roar in front of him, and the other digimon roared from behind. "So Veedramon or Geogreymon? Which would you rather kill you?" Bravo asked Ryuzaki and Leormon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gennai led Akari, Kyoko, and Keisuke into the next room. This room was another nursery room, "Well, You've finished the introduction to the game. All that's left is hatch the rest of your digieggs. Then you can enter the real game." He told them.

"Thank you so much you helping us." Akari said.

Keisuke was the first to access his digivice. He went to the digimon menu and followed all the steps. A few moments later, two of the cradles glowed and inside of them were two digimon. One was a brown fluff ball and the other was a small flame with blue eyes. The moment they left the cradle however, they began digivolving. The brown puff ball became a purple mammal with brown hair on it's back, a metal plate on it's face, and two small tusks. The flame turned into a large candle with a flame on it's head that looked just like the one it digivolved from. "So these are Tapirmon and Candlemon eh?" Keisuke said to himself, looking at his two digimon.

When Keisuke was done admiring his new digimon, Akari and Kyoko hatched theirs. Eventually Akari was with her digimon, Crabmon -a blue crab with giant claws- and Syakomon -a big pink mollusk with black markings and a green blob staring from inside through a set of eyeholes in the shell-, and Kyoko was with hers, Betamon -a green toad with claws and an orange Mohawk- and Tentomon -a giant red ladybug with clawed arms- .

"How come these ones digivolved immediately?" Akari asked Gennai.

"Your first ones stayed at in-training level so that you could do the preliminary training mission. Since you've completed it, you can start out with digimon at rookie level." Gennai told her. Now that all of their digimon were hatched, Gennai lead them to the final room of the building.

They came to another open white room. This one was cluttered with tables and couches. At the far end was another woman at a set of double doors and there was a few more women at counters around the walls. "This is the players lounge." Gennai announced. "From now on, whenever you enter the game, you'll start here. Those doors lead outside the building into the real game and there are a few shops at the stands around here.

"So we can start playing the real game now?" Kyoko asked.

"First I need to give you a few things." Gennai said as he began handing them stuff that was absorbed into their digivice, "500 digidollars for spending cash, 15 data-packs for healing damage, 2 data-cells to revive your digimon if they get knocked out, a map card of this sector, 2 gigabyte storage expansion card for the digivice, a first aid kit, and a knife."

"First aid kit?" Kyoko asked, "Didn't you say the data-packs were for healing the damage?"

"The first aid kit is for yourselves. I'm sure you realized that you can get hurt in this game." Gennai said, "You don't get game-over when your digimon are all knocked out. You get game-over when YOU are knocked out."

"So then the knife is for…"

"Defending yourself in case all your digimon are knocked out and you're out of data-cells." Gennai answered, "You can get better weapons for yourself when you earn some more digidollars. One of the stands here sells them."

"Okay then." Kyoko said, "So is there anything else we need before we start the game."

"Nope, that's all you need for now." Gennai replied, "But I would advise you to stick around to challenge the intruder since you get double experience from defeating other player's digimon."

"What do you guys think?" Keisuke asked the others, "Wait around for a few minutes or just go on?"

"I'd rather not fight someone else." Akari said, "We don't want to end up hurting them."

"Or we could be the ones who end up hurt." Kyoko added.

Keisuke thought for a few moments then said, "I think I'm staying."

"Good choice." Gennai said, 'This guy might be a good candidate to be another General when we need one' he thought, "Well I've told you everything you need to know. I have a lot of other work that I need to attend to so I'll just leave you to what you want to do."

"Wait!" Akari called out, "When we do go into the game, what are we supposed to do?"

"That's for you to decide." Gennai answered, "All we need from you as beta-testers is to go though all the areas of the game and report to us whenever you find a bug, glitch, or if the digimon in an area are too powerful for it's level. You'll find a new 'Report' option in the menu so when you need to make a report just go there and type it up and it'll be sent to me."

Keisuke looked at the others then said, "Well I'm waiting. What about you two?"

"I'm not going to fight another person!" Akari said, "I'm going to go on."

Kyoko looked between the two of them, "Guys c'mon. I don't want to have to choose between which of you to go with." Neither said anything, "Fine then. I'm going with Akari. You sure you aren't coming with us Keisuke?"

"I'll catch up to you later." He replied.

"Okay then." Kyoko said apprehensively as she followed Akari out of the room.

"That Keisuke!" Akari growled as the two left, "What a jerk!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuzaki and Leormon were stuck between Geogreymon and Veedramon. Ryuzaki made a quick decision and darted off the forest path, leaving Leormon behind. "So your partner abandoned you." Bravo taunted, "Geogreymon refresh the boy's memory about our last meeting." He said. Geogreymon turned and followed Ryuzaki into the forest. "Now it's just you and Veedramon. HAMMER PUNCH!" As Bravo yelled the attack, Veedramon's fist started glowing red then the dragon lunged forward and punched Leormon in the chest making him go flying down the path.

Leormon kept going until he hit the rock wall that ended the forest. At the same time Ryuzaki was running from Geogreymon and reached the same wall. He jumped up and started climbing, hoping he would get to the top before the dinosaur reached him.

General Bravo laughed as he watched Ryuzaki desperately try to escape, "Wait till he gets to the top then give him a scare. After all, they are the noob's targets." He spoke into the digivice.

As Ryuzaki climbed he noticed Leormon embedded in the cliff, not even moving, 'I'm gonna regret this' He thought as he sidled over to grab Leormon then continued upwards. He had just made it to the top of the cliff when a blast of flame shot up and grazed the edge. "So… close…" Ryuzaki gasped. He leaned over the cliff edge to see the dinosaur and dragon both looking up at him. Lucky for him the cliff was twice as tall as them both and neither looked like they could climb. "You okay Leormon?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" Leormon insisted as he tried to stand straight but kept wobbling.

"Whatever." Ryuzaki said as he looked around. The top of the cliff was actually part of another white room., "Lets keep moving before those goons manage to get up here." He said. Leormon straightened up then led Ryuzaki to the other side of the room, through the next one which was full of cradles, and finally into another. As Ryuzaki opened the door and ran through he came face to face with another player. "Keisuke!"

"So you're the invader." Keisuke laughed, "I shouldn't be as surprised as I am. You're so good with computers I should have figured you would be a part of a company that created a game this amazing."

"Game!?" Leormon growled, "Lets kick his ass!"

"Not now. Sorry Keisuke but I've gotta keep running. This freak Bravo is after us."

"Don't worry about him." Keisuke answered, "He wont bother you anymore. He was chasing you to me so I could fight you."

Ryuzaki sighed. He had forgotten that Keisuke was such an idiot. Keisuke thought it was just a game and would probably play it the best he could. "No choice then." Ryuzaki said, "Fight him Leormon but when we're done, we're taking him with us."

"Good!" Leormon agreed, "LEO CLAW!" He shouted as he lunged at Keisuke about to swipe his claws.

"BAT FLUTTER!" Keisuke shouted. Out of nowhere Demidevimon appeared and slashed his wing at Leormon, knocking him aside. "Come one Ryu! Bring out the rest of your digimon." Keisuke said as Tapirmon and Candlemon stepped out from behind him.


	10. Silver Rei VS The Outlaw

_Author's note: Kinda a short chapter this time but enjoy. Still looking for more new memebers to join the DigiworldDotNet roleplaying game. _

**DigiworldDotNet Chapter 10: Silver Rei -VS- The Outlaw**

"Come one Ryu! Bring out the rest of your digimon." Keisuke said as Tapirmon and Candlemon stepped out from behind him. Ryuzaki and Leormon were outnumbered two to four.

"Try again Leormon!" Ryuzaki commanded.

"I don't take orders from you!" Leormon yelled back. He charged recklessly at Demidevimon and struck, "LEO CLAW!"

"BAT FLUTTER!" Keisuke called. He was just a moment too late though as Leormon swiped Demidevimon out of the air and knocked him into Candlemon. "Damn!" Keisuke swore, "He can attack without you having to order the attacks? How do you get to do that?"

"I really don't have a choice with him." Ryuzaki answered honestly.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me then I'll make you tell me when I beat you!" Keisuke said, "Better summon your other digimon or you're going to lose even faster."

"Damn. I don't have any other digimon." Ryuzaki swore under his breath, "Leormon barely even counts as mine. He isn't even connected to the digivice like Keisuke's and that jackass's are." He looked at his digivice and had an idea. He took a quick glance at Leormon who was still wobbly from being attacked by the dragon and Keisuke's bat, "Can you hold him off for a few minutes?" Ryuzaki asked Leormon.

"Fine!" Leormon scowled. He straightened up and charged at Keisuke.

"TAPIRMON- VIRUS DELETE! CANDLEMON- LAVA LOOGIE! DEMIDEVIMON- DEMI DARTS!" Keisuke ordered all of his digimon to attack at once. They organized in front of Keisuke, Tapirmon in the middle and the others on either side. As Leormon charged forward a cloud of black gas shot from Tapirmon's mouth at him. Leormon leapt to the side to avoid it but as soon as he was out of in front of the gas, a fireball from Candlemon was flying at him. Leormon jumped to the other side, barely escaping as the gas and fireball went past but now a large syringe was thrown at him from Demidevimon. He leapt out of the way again and safely made it through all the attacks.

"CRITICAL BITE!" Leormon shouted just before reaching his attackers. Before Keisuke could retaliate again, Leormon opened his jaws and clamped into Tapirmon's chest so hard that Tapirmon burst into a cloud of white lights.

"What the!? Dang!" Keisuke said as Tapirmon's data went back into his digivice.

"Good job Leormon!" Ryuzaki said to himself as he watched the fight out of the side of his eyes. His focus however was centered on the tiger striped digivice he held in his hand. He was finally getting a chance to use his hacking skills in this game. It was a simple matter to get into the device's code as he went through it like crazy.

"MELT WAX!" Keisuke commanded. Leormon was an easy target this close. Candlemon shook melted wax from it's body onto Leormon which began hardening on his body instantly. After a few moments, Leormon had so much wax on him that he couldn't move. He didn't even have enough energy to break free. "Okay now! Demidevimon use BAT FLUTTER!"

"Quickly quickly!" Ryuzaki urged himself, "Done!"

Just as Demidevimon was about to slice into Leormon, Leormon burst into data and flew into Ryuzaki's digivice leaving only Candlemon's wax there to cut.

"YES!" Ryuzaki cheered. He looked up to see how Leormon was doing but only saw white lights that flew into his digivice, "Where'd he go!?" He asked desperately. He didn't want to be left alone with Keisuke's digimon. "OH!" He realized it quickly and returned his digivice to it's normal mode. He shuffled through the menus and found Leormon's name in the 'Digimon' section and quickly called him back out. The data flew back out of his digivice and reformed into Leormon's body right next to Ryuzaki.

"What the hell just happened!?" Leormon shouted. He had no idea what was going on. One moment he was almost sliced in half, the next he disappeared completely, and a few moments after he was back next to Ryuzaki.

"Good one Ryu!" Keisuke yelled, "You just keep surprising me." He scrolled to he 'Items' menu and used a data-cell. A few seconds later Tapirmon came back good as new.

"I don't think we can win." Ryuzaki said to Leormon, "You can barely stand and he's bringing his digimon back to life somehow."

Leormon hesitated, "Maybe… but what other option do we have?"

"We wait for the opportunity and break for the doorway over there. Maybe we can escape and hide in one of the rooms further down." Ryu suggested.

"When do we go for it?" Leormon asked.

"Follow my lead." Ryuzaki answered, "Keisuke!" He called out, "I cant beat you. I give. Lets just say you won and we'll leave in shame."

"Bull!" Keisuke called back, "You're only using one of your digimon and Gennai told me that if I beat you, I get double experience than normal. We're keeping at it till the end!"

'What a moron!' Ryuzaki shouted in his head, "Who is Gennai?" He asked Leormon.

"I don't know. Maybe he's the ringleader of this whole operation." Leormon replied.

"Guess it's time for plan B"

Before Ryuzaki could put the next plan into action the door across the room opened and two people walked in, "Hey Keisuke, I'm sorry about getting mad at you before but I still don't think it's right to be attacking another person. Why don't you just come along with us?" Akari asked as she came in with Kyoko. They stopped in their tracks though when they saw Ryuzaki and Leormon beat up and wavering. "Azuma-kun? What are you doing here."

"We can't talk right now Akari!" Keisuke yelled to her, "We're in the middle of a fight."

"NOW!" Ryuzaki said to Leormon. The two of them bolted for the door and ran past Keisuke, Akari, and Kyoko and out the door.

"Azuma-kun!?" Akari called out as Ryuzaki ran past, "Ryu!?" Ryuzaki ignored her and kept going, "Why is he here?" She asked Keisuke.

"He's the guy who's playing the invader General Bravo told us about." Keisuke answered.

Akari looked back and watched as Ryuzaki and Leormon disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gennai was in his office watching the entire battle from a security camera. General Bravo came up behind him and watched also, "Those intruders are pretty good. The kid is a skilled hacker and his partner has good battle instincts." Gennai said.

"I can't believe the newb let him go." Bravo added annoyed, "I shoulda just finished him off myself."

"It'll be fine. We can just twist the situation around." Gennai told Bravo, "All we need to do is tell those kids that the intruder stole an item from here and it's part of a quest where they need to retrieve it. Then we'll have them do a sweep of the area and take him out."

"Seems like they knew the boy though. He might be a friend of theirs in the real world." Bravo said, "Seems like that girl hesitated when she saw him."

"Did you catch his name?"

"No I didn't." Bravo answered.

"Well then have General Alpha do a match of all the teenage boys within a twenty mile radius of the school that girl goes to. Have him find out the boy's identity. Until then, I want you to find General Charlie and have her help you in the sweep of the area." Gennai commanded, "I want to know who the Outlaw is and where he is."


End file.
